Scars
by Lily-Snape-568
Summary: One clarinet player struggles with fitting in with her friends. One-Shot. Please R&R but NO FLAMES! ALL FLAMES WILL BE REPORTED!


Scars

Scars

Prologue

You finger the angry red lines

Trailing your arms

A story

Engraved in your skin

Written in blood

Forever told

Love lost

Friends gained

This is your story

My story

We share one beginning

One ending

Part I:

Him

"I love you" he said

"Always" he said

"Never forget

That I love you" he said

Lies that bind

My heart unwind

Caught in assurance

Bound by the hurt

Belief never ending

"I trust you" you said

"Forever" you said

"Always be here

and I'll trust you" you said

wounds deeper than imagined

done by his hands

"I'm sorry" he said

"Forgive me" he said

"It will not happen

Again" he said

Believing in him

A web of lies

Ensnaring

Captivating

Again

He hurts you

Your heart broken in two

His words sting

Salt on your heart's wounds

"I'm sorry" he said

"Forgive me" he said

"It will never happen

Again" he said

So you trust him again

He will be better

You know he will

You love him

Kisses sweet

Punctured

By angry words

Wounds of the heart

Reopened

"I'm sorry" he says

"Forgive me" he says

"It will not happen

again" he says

You turn around

Walk away

Does he ever have

Good things to say?

Part II:

Her

"BFFL" she texted

"For life" she texted

"Never forget

that I love you" she texted

emotional scars

you share with her

Tell her everything

Hide nothing

"I trust you" you texted

"Forever" you texted

"Always be here

and I'll trust you" you texted

Somehow they know

When you only told her

Rumors

Lies

Spread around

Whispers behind your back

"It wasn't me" she texted

"I didn't do it" she texted

"You said forever

you will trust me" she texted

Believe her

You think she tells truth

No lies again

Friends forever

Again

More lies

Scars reopened

Emotional pain

Never-ending

Over again

"It wasn't me" she texted  
"I didn't do it" she texted

"You said forever

you will trust me" she texted

Another chance

She won't screw up

Never again

Healed wounds

Deny it

It isn't happening

But it is

You can't ignore them

Whispers

Rumors

"I hate you" you say

"Always" you say

"Stay away 'cause

I hate you" you say

No response

Speechlessness

Surrounding her

You turn away

Walking

Never to return  
Never to trust  
Never again

Part III:  
Physicality

Wounds inside

Emotional pain

Never healing

Loneliness

Endless Darkness

Will it ever heal?  
It can't

The knife touches your skin

Cold on your wrist

Blood trailing your arm

Mingling with tears

Angry tears

The pain

But it takes all the emotions

Pain

But these wounds will heal

Eventually

Unlike inside

Feeling faint

Lightheaded

Lay your head on the ground

A voice

You don't know her very well

"It will be okay"

Darkness envelops you

Sweet darkness

Precious escape

Part IV:

The Other Her

"I know what you're going through

I did it before"

She holds you kindly

A real friend?  
No, no wishing

No dashed hopes

"I'm here for you"

Walls come down

Slowly

Hesitantly

Rebuilding trust

Discovering truth

Seeing love

For the first time

It's real

You see her scars

A kindred spirit

She knows

She's been there

"He hurt me, too.  
She lied to me, too"

Alike

You're not alone

Never alone

Let doors open

Let new friends come

Letting her in

She sees

She knows

Someone understands

Someone gets it

Someone loves you

Part V:

The Other Him

"You promise me!  
You swore you wouldn't!  
He sees the scars

You told him you wouldn't

You swore

Broken promises

Fractured trust

But none of that matters

"I'm here.

Always here"

He listens

He cares

Unending trust

Beautiful trust

What to believe?

"You can trust me

I'm not like him"

He holds you tightly

Never to let go

You slowly trust again

Learnt o love again

No more horrors

But the ghosts don't go away

They never go away

But he won't let them

They won't control you

Regain order

Peace of mind

He takes your fears

"I won't let it happen

Not again

Never again

No more hurt

No more scars

I love you."

Part VI:

Ghosts

Haunting you

You see the scars

Remember

Pain

Hurt

Agony

Tearing at your mind

Bursting through your head

No rest

"I am evil

I don't deserve them

They deserve better"  
You shut them out

They need someone else

You don't want to burden them

Add to their pain

The ghosts are back

Eating at you

Now what?  
More scars?

More pain?  
More never ending hate?  
Desperation?  
Set you free

Someone set me free

Set us free

Part VII:

Forever

They see you

He holds you

She hugs you

"We love you

Don't shut us out!  
We care

We know!"

You can't

"You deserve better!" you say

Tears flow

Unstoppable

What can you do?

"We love you

let us help"

You let them in

Carefully

You don't want to hurt them

They are your everything

You love them

Epilogue  
You finger the angry red lines

Trailing your arms

A story

Engraved in your skin

Written in blood

Forever told

Love lost

Friends gained

This is your story

My story

We share one beginning

One ending


End file.
